


Birthday Present

by Normans_Gay_Ass



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Tweek Tweak, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, My First Smut, Top Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normans_Gay_Ass/pseuds/Normans_Gay_Ass
Summary: Craig surprises tweek for his birthday
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Birthday Present

Birthday Surprise

Everyone had left Tweek's house, it had just turned 9:00 PM and the only two people left were Tweek and Craig as Tweek's parents had already headed to bed. The boy's decided it would be easier to clean up the mess and then head to bed, rather than doing it in the morning.

"Welp, I cleaned up all my mess," Craig said, coming over to give his birthday boy a small peck on the head. "I'll be waiting for you in bed" saying this time with a hint of something being off from his usual tone. Creek noticed that, he worried that maybe Craig really had forgotten his gift. 'That can't be true' he thought. Craig would never forget his birthday! Or maybe he did? Creek was starting to panic a bit, so he tried to clean up as fast as possible as to confront his boyfriend.

"H-hey craig…" tweek said very nervously. 

Craig just looked over at him in confusion.  
"Did..did you forget my birthday?..." Tweek shouldn't have been but he was starting to tear up. This made Craig jump into loving mode and immediately go to his soft lover and gently hold him. "Hun...you know I wouldn't ever do that." He paused "um actually I do have a gift for you, sorry it took so long for this"

Craig led tweek over to the bed to sit down. He still held his honey's hand. "Tweek...would-would you be ok with us maybe..um, having sex for your birthday?"

Tweek almost stopped breathing hearing those words come from Craig's mouth. The most they had ever done was some small touching and making out, but they had never really gone far with anything ever.

"Craig...you know we've never done that- won't it hurt?" Tweek was getting very nervous. He didn't plan for this at all and knowing Craig he doubted he did either, 

But he did.

Without hesitation Craig pulled out a condom, and a couple small packets of what appeared to be lube.

"Yeah I was kinda prepared. Um to be honest it might still hurt a little but I'll be gentle." 

"Oh." is all tweek could get out.

"It is ok with you right?" Craig said very gently. He knows Tweek always worried about sex stuff so he just wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, I mean...I'm ready-I just...that was kinda out of nowhere." Tweek said a glow of blush starting to show on his face.

"Sorry." Was all Craig said before starting to take off his clothes.

Tweek realized this was happening. And it was going to happen with the only person he ever wanted it to happen with.

////////////////////////////////  
Time skip  
///////////////////////////////

Craig got on top of Tweek. He wanted to be able to see his face while they did it. Tweek was shy but he felt the same. Craig slipped on the condom teasing Tweek with some small selfmade sexual grunts. Tweek would never admit it but he loved Craig's sounds, they never ceased to make his cock twitch. Criag opened one of the lube packets, he put some on his fingers and slowly and gently pushed them in one by one into Tweek. Which in return made Tweek jump at first. He fingered Tweek ever so gently for some time before he finally took the rest of the lube and applied it to himself. He slowly slowly entered Tweek's entrance. Tweek made some small squeaks, but soon what was hurt became full fledged pleasure. They had to be quiet sadly because his parents were asleep, but that didn't stop them from having fun.

Some time passed and tweek had begun to move his hips frantically. Craig sped up the pace faster, faster, and then faster he was pounding creek so fluidly. hitting his prostate with every thrust. Not much longer after tweek began to moan Craig's name,he only ever did that when he touched himself. But this feeling was better than anything he could do to himself.

With a few more thrusts Tweek let out some muffled moans (covering his mouth so as to not make noise) finishing, and soon after Craig had finished too.

Craig pulled out slowly. He took the condom off and threw it away hiding it under some trash. He cuddled up to his baby boy and pet his head softly till the both of them had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo leave some critique in the comments this was my first smutt ever uwu


End file.
